<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clandestine by NothingWillSuffice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489716">Clandestine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingWillSuffice/pseuds/NothingWillSuffice'>NothingWillSuffice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Rena likes Carapace but Nino likes Alya), Akumas, Alya doesn't know Carapace's identity, Alya gets more than she bargained for, Carapace, Carapace is also pretty serious at work, Carapace is mysterious, Chapter Length Will Vary, Deals, F/M, Fighting, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Fox Miraculous, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Night, Rena Rouge, Rena Rouge is confused, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Deals, Secret Identities, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Superheroes, Teamwork, Turtle Miraculous, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, and Nino doesn't know Rena's identity, angsty, average burn I think, balcony, but Rena knows he's actually a softie, by the way, complicated feelings, doubts, early morning, love square situation now that I think about it, night time, secret meetings, some rebelliousness, teammates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingWillSuffice/pseuds/NothingWillSuffice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya is awoken in the middle of the night by an akuma attack. One thing leads to another, and she ends up being saved by a mysterious new hero. Another thing leads to one more thing, and she gets exclusive content on said hero for her blog. But her relationship with the new hero doesn't end there-- not even close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>Alya jumps when she suddenly feels a presence drop down behind her on the balcony. She whips around and sees who it is, and she immediately releases a great sigh of relief, a hand over her heart. "My god, it's just you,"</p>
<p>She turns back around with a flourish to face the avenue. "Is there another akuma attack?" she asks almost eagerly, searching for any sign of the disturbance that he's surely here to keep her from. Carapace is silent as he moves to stand beside her, leaning comfortably on the thin balcony rail.</p>
<p>"No," he says simply, which explains the calm he seems to exude. Alya raises one of her eyebrows at him in further question. "I came to see you."<br/>-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Night the World Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nino still gets his miraculous after Alya, and he still saves her, but he doesn't get it during "Anansi," which does not happen in this verse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akumatizations don't typically happen in the middle of the night, let alone at 1:25 in the morning when Alya just so happens to briefly come out of a peaceful sleep. She fully intends to return to sleep regardless of recent news, too, but the sound of tires screeching on asphalt and the <em>outrageous</em> sensation of flickering street lights over her eyelids convince her that the fates must hath willed it; Alya gets out of bed, throws on a hoodie and some jeans, and grabs her phone before creeping out of her bedroom.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She uses the fire escape near the balcony to get down to street level. Because it's night time, it's harder to make heads or tails of anything, even with the (albeit dying) powerful streetlights, so the way into the fray is slower and more methodical than she would normally prefer. Once she's touched down on the street, Alya starts to come awake as excitement lights up her nerves, and then fear joins the excitement, pumping more adrenaline through her system than is perhaps necessary.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She squints through the darkness with furrowed eyebrows to try and find the cause for all the chaos. She sees plenty of crashed, abandoned, and bent out of shape cars all along the avenue, as well as warped street lamps, potholes, and ominous humanoid shadows running like mad. Some of the aforementioned things are even on fire, and it's just about the wildest thing Alya has ever seen. She'd think she was dreaming if she couldn't feel and smell so clearly. Especially when she watches what looks like some sort of cheesy sci-fi spacecraft fly through the air over a nearby building, spinning on its axis and every bit the threatening, <em>alien</em> presence that this environment was missing. In the same moment that it appears, someone Alya can't see <em>screams</em> and it's so loud they have to be right next to her. Alya nearly jumps out of her skin. On edge now, she ducks behind a metro totalled against a lamppost and pulls her hood over head, then waits until she feels relatively alone to turn on her phone and start recording.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as her camera light beams on to capture the scene, the UFO swivels in a wide arc and heads back toward her street. There's sounds of people shouting in the background, probably the authorities trying to organize everyone on the avenue, and the flickering streetlights aren't helping her get a visual on the distant spacecraft. Alya growls in frustration, feeling like a live wire with no outlet. She wants to pursue, but even she understands the greater danger of doing so at night versus during the day is not worth it-- and most certainly not in <em>this</em> atmosphere. So she waits.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A majority of the video, at this point, is just a capture video of the havock wreaked on her street presumably after the ship had come through before she'd gotten up. Now, the unidentified ship swoops over the apartment buildings again with a comical <em>whoosh</em>, some invisible force it radiates shaking the ground, and Alya stares wide-eyed at her screen as she sees a blazing white bulb of light materialize at the ship's front lip. Quicker than she really has time to process, whoever is in the ship (sounds like an almost middle-aged dude with some insecurities) broadcasts a complaint into the night, whips the ship around to pass over the street again, and then that bulb of light at the head of the craft transforms into a blazing line that shoots out too fast for the human eye to see. Before Alya knows it, the asphalt a few meters ahead of her erupts into red, then orange, melted bits that rise high into the air before sinking into the ground. The space lazer razes the entire street this way, turning it all to lava. Any vehicles that are too close immediately explode into nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>The Grigar Empire will be forever!</em>" declares the alien invader, and Alya is certain this is the akumatized victim.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ominous declaration aside, the heat is sweltering. Alya's hands manage to remain steady as her screen erupts in white-orange light from too much exposure from the lazer, but she has to squint severely to see anything beyond the smashed hood of the metro. All this light is insufferable! She needs a better vantage point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alya pauses the video. Then, skillfully, she ambles over to the other side of the metro in a crouch. She scans the area for a suitable place to film, one that's darker but also not a straight-up hazard. The search is not very fruitful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, looks like she's going to have to take a few more risks this evening-- morning? Whatever, it's an ungodly hour either way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The heat only gets worse, so Alya slips her hoodie off and ties it around her waist, leaving her in a loose-fitting tank top. A cursory glance at the skies reveals the absence of the UFO, but Alya doesn't think it'll be for long; it's obvious the victim is targeting this area, maybe even her very avenue, and she's pretty sure she'd heard something like, "You can't <em>cancel</em> the Empire, Beauchamp!" from the spaceship. Looks like the akumatized person is out to get someone in particular, which definitely means persistence. No doubt the heroes have already gotten this person to safety, but depending on where safety is, she may still be in harm's way.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>With this in mind, Alya doesn't waste time beginning her charge across the street. She's aiming for the fire escape stairwell tucked into an alleyway on the other side. There's a large detour to avoid the cooling-but-still-intensely-hot molten asphalt, and by the time she's ready to finally make her way over, she passes by an older model Audi that explodes out of nowhere.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The world is silent but for a piercing ringing in her head. Alya feels hot, and her right side in particular feels like it's nearly been seared. Everything tumbles roughly, she's confined, she can't see anything. Everything hurts.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>When the tumbling stops, her first reaction is to blink owlishly and try to search around for her phone or something familiar. The latter isn't really achieved, her arms are pinned to her chest by something. She can feel herself breathing heavily, afraid, but mostly exhilarated beyond her own understanding. Even though she should be freaking out, wondering if she's deaf or blind or dead, Alya feels safe. She just needs a moment to slow down and figure out what the fuck had happened.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>". . . you okay?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Suddenly, the turbulent world snaps into focus. She's not seeing black anymore, she's seeing. . . green. A lot of green. Green shapes, green body. What? Alya slowly relaxes her muscles to try to uncurl herself.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hey," the voice repeats, it's a guy's voice. It sounds soft despite the rough tenor to it, the obvious urgency. "Talk to me."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Alya lifts her head. She looks up into a face she can't recognize sporting goggles and a green hood. Her eyebrows furrow as more of her senses return. This guy still has her held to his chest protectively, his back to the solid ground. His sandy eyes look really concerned. Had he saved her?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm. . . I'm fine," she answers, and though her skin hurts and her muscles are upset, she really is okay. The mysterious guy drops his head with a relieved sigh, and then he lets her go. Alya lifts herself off of him and then offers to help him up. Her back and neck protest to supporting his weight, but it's nothing she can't ignore.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Thanks for saving me." she grinds out.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Not a problem," he smiles, "it's my job."</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>He stands tall and proud with his fists on his hips, seeming more alright than her despite taking the full brunt of the explosion and the subsequent tumble, and Alya's mind immediately begins whirring. She gets a good look at him. Skintight green outfit, shield-like item on his forearm, costume-y detail, <em>the pose.</em> Not to mention he's completely unharmed after <em>all that</em>. Alya's blood pressure jumps as she does, literally, excitement building up rapidly inside her.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Are you a superhero?" she asks, eyes bright and wide.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The hero's smile falters, just a little. "That I am." he confirms.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Alya stifles a squeal by biting her lip. She moves to whip out her phone to record this, only to find it's not in her pocket anymore. She pivots around hastily to search for it and asks more questions all the while, unable to contain them. "I've never seen you before, are you new? Am I the first one to ask!? You must be here to fight the akuma, do you know Ladybug and Chat Noir? Are they here now?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Her questions are avoided with another. "Looking for this?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Alya halts her search to look over at the green hero (ha, 'green', good one). His hand is held out to her and in it is her nice new phone-- or rather, her used-to-be-nice new phone. Alya's heart sinks when she sees it. Her parents had paid well for it, and she'd gotten it not even a month ago. Hopeful, she turns it on anyway. Thankfully, it seems the worst of the damage is a cracked screen which she may be able to persuade her parents to replace--</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Get down!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The new hero puts his forearm with the shield behind her shoulders and pushes her down into a crouch as rubble from the roof of a nearby building comes tumbling down on them. He swiftly raises the large, circular shield above their heads and takes the brunt of this destruction as well. Alya suddenly feels like a burden, though the feeling pales in comparison to how psyched she is that she'd started filming on time. This is going to make excellent footage for the blog, especially since she's fairly certain that she's the first person to get this kind of coverage in the middle of this nightmare of an akumatization.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Once the moment has passed, the hero drops his shield unceremoniously. He seems fatigued now, probably because he'd supported a literal ton of material without using some sort of power up, and Alya takes the chance to ask him why not, camera trained on his stoic face.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Why didn't you use a special ability just now? Do you have one?"</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I do," says the hero, "but if I use my special power now I'll only have five minutes left to help out, and something tells me this akuma is going to take a little longer than that to beat."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>He stands up tall again, in the end still seeming as if nothing had happened, and helps her up this time. Unlike the first time they'd gotten up, he promptly takes ahold of Alya's arm, just above the elbow, and leads her out of harm's way-- for the most part, anyway, the entire avenue is a war zone. The hairs on the back of Alya's neck stand on end as the two of them duck behind an alleyway corner; she senses a heavy presence in the air uncannily similar to the feeling of the spacecraft hovering close. But when she looks up at the sky for it, there's nothing there.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"It's invisible," says the hero from beside her, his own eyes trained on the tops of the buildings. He must have noticed her looking. Alya peers over his shoulder curiously to gaze down the avenue.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Really?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Yeah. Sci-fi stuff," he shrugs, "Defying the laws of reality."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Mad cool."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"It's a fuckin' headache." he grumbles.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Whoa, superhero," Alya smirks, "isn't language supposed to be child friendly?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Said hero glances at Alya a bit apprehensively, seemingly haven forgotten that she's recording everything. Alya just laughs.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Don't worry, I'll cut it out. Okay, so what's next? How are we gonna get up to that thing if we can't see it?"</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>There's a moment of pause where the hero just <em>looks</em> at her.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Okay, suspicions confirmed," he says. "You are definitely Alya Césaire." A bewildered shake of his head punctuates the end of the statement, and Alya bristles a bit at his tone of voice.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Wha--? Who--? How do you know my name?"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Ladybug assigned me to be your babysitter for tonight," he explains, arms crossing over his chest. "To be honest, I thought it was a little much, but now I see where she's coming from."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Ladybug told you to watch me?"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Well, technically. I'm doing damage control and rescue while she and Chat Noir fight the akuma, but she said to keep an eye out for you because you always find your way into trouble."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"That's not true! I can usually handle myself."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Yeah, well, tonight's akumatization isn't something even Ladybug can handle on her own, so I'm gonna need you to go home."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to give up the awesome opportunity to interview you first." Alya rolls her eyes at him. "Speaking of which, is the difficulty of the fight why you showed up? Do you only appear when things get really bad, or are you going to fight with Ladybug all the time now?"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Her inquiries are ignored, and with a pointed look. "You're alright, but what about your family? You should be more worried about their safety." says the hero, almost as if he is berating her.</p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>Alya doesn't sweat it. "Trust me, my little sisters are the scariest things this side of the Seine and my older sister's the strongest. And my parents gave birth to them. They're safer than I am right now, I bet."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"Don't you want them to know <em>you're</em> okay, then?"</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"I do feel bad about worrying them, but I always make it back. This time will be the same, and I'm sure they have faith in me by now."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>The hero looks conflicted, but not very. Alya imagines he's got his mind made up to get to work, but as a responsible defender of the people he's also reluctant to just leave her, knowing she'll undoubtedly find her way closer to the akuma without someone to keep her away. She imagines his moral compass is stricter than Chat Noir's or even Ladybug's, seeing as <em>he's still here</em> worrying about his actions putting a single citizen in danger when he has an entire city to look after. Alya admires it, even if it's pretty counterproductive.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"Look," she says, "if I go home, I'm just going to wait until you're not around and then chase after the akuma anyway. You might as well let me go."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"No," the hero answers, and this is not entirely unexpected, but then he follows it up with, "I'll make you a deal," and Alya is intrigued. "I have a job to do and you need a story, right? So you stay with <em>me</em> and don't chase the akuma, and I'll give you an exclusive first interview while I go around."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Alya grins, no hesitation. "Deal."</p>
            <hr/>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Even though he isn't battling with the akuma, Alya has a lot of respect for the green hero. He's razor focused and untiring (somewhat to her eventual exasperation), driving himself to the max every moment to make sure as many people as possible are safe. He takes the time to dig people out of rubble and other lethal situations while still preventing the akuma's wayward attacks from making anything worse. His shield isn't just his weapon of choice, Alya realizes as she follows him around, it's a part of his persona. He's a protector, a savior, and very serious about it.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>There are times where he must forget that no one knows who he is yet, or perhaps he just doesn't care; he takes charge in more than a few situations and only focuses on organizing people to help more people. In a few intense moments, he barks orders at the local authorities dispersed to also help with rescue, urgent, in the zone, not thinking about how said authorities don't know what they owe to him, and his efforts are impeded. But after seeing him in action (and an excited vouch for him as a hero from an observing citizen) they let him guide them in the right direction.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>With all of this going on for the full duration of the akuma attack, they don't talk much, and Alya only gets to ask a question when she's not winded and he's not busy. Which is virtually never. But it's still worth it in the end, because she has a ton of valuable footage and the new hero is true to his word.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>The battle ends with a swift bang. The new hero is called upon when the UFO suddenly crashes to the ground, revealing itself, and Ladybug and Chat Noir emerge from the enormous vessel to fight with the Grigar Emperor, then nearly be incinerated by his ship's still-intact lazer. The power of the new hero's special ability is the only thing that can stop it, a power Alya cannot capture over the brilliant light of the lazer weapon but can hear being shouted into the night by the hero it belongs to.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"<b>Shellter!</b>"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Luckily (purposefully?) Ladybug's lucky charm is a pair of shades that protect her when everyone else is being blinded by the intense light magnified by the 'Shelter' power. While everyone is still recovering, Ladybug darts in close to the Emperor, disarms him, and breaks the infected item.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>The swarm of ladybug magic (which looks a little eerie in the dark if Alya is being honest) that is released by Ladybug's lucky charm once the victim is returned to normal comes to wash away all the devastation that the evil alien emperor has caused. Everything grows still and silent again, peace returned to the night. It's the verge of 4:30 am when the day is officially declared saved.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>The resolution rubs Alya the wrong way a little, for a reason she can't identify, but she soon forgets about that. Ladybug's earrings chime and she's got to go before Alya can get a word out to her, Chat Noir is already gone, and the newbie is walking toward her with his shield now poised onto his back. Alya watches the hero approach curiously. She's disappointed that Ladybug had gotten away without any commentary, but she finds herself perfectly interested in something else now: the shield on his <em>back</em> instead of his forearm, it changes something. . .</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Hold on, Ladybug and Chat Noir are animal-inspired heroes. So is Rena Rouge. Could he be too? There's something familiar about his costume, it has to be something like that. He's covered in green, there's a hexagonal pattern on his chest, there's the hood, he's got a circular shield that, on his back, kind of looks like a shell-- wait, <em>Shell</em>ter!-- <em>oh</em> -- is he a turtle? That's actually kind of. . . cute. And obvious, in retrospect.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>The new hero stops in front of Alya under a revived streetlight and smiles tiredly at her, allowing his exhaust from the battle to set in now that the threat is gone, and it makes sense. She even notices little streaks of color on the sides of his hood that look like what certain turtles have by their eyes. How had she not noticed before?</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>A beeping noise, and the hero sluggishly raises his wrist to his eyes to check the time.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Three minutes," he mumbles. He looks at her. "We still doing this interview?"</p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>Alya gives a sober affirmative, her own fatigue setting in, and stops recording for now.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>After some persuasion, Alya manages to convince the hero to do the interview back at her house. Maybe it's the time of day or just how bad the shadows over his face from his hood look in the yellow streetlight, but her balcony seems like the best place to talk. Good ambiance, nice city view. She thinks about these kinds of things when she films.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>The way back is exhilaratingly fast. With no time to waste, the hero carries her on his back and practically scales a wall, then leaps across the rooftops back to her family's home. He carefully deposits her on the balcony then drops down himself, quiet as a cat. Alya readies her phone quickly and shoots him a gracious smile as she begins a new video, feeling just a little guilty now that she's got him here.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>He has less than three minutes left, and he's spending these precious seconds on her balcony answering questions. Not even Ladybug would do that, not that she should.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>But a deal is a deal, and he's honoring that.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>"So, green hero of Paris," Alya begins, "we should start with your name. What do we call you?"</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>His proud grin brightens up his face and hides his fatigue as he points a thumb at his chest. "The name's Carapace." he replies.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>There's a light beep immediately after he answers; two minutes left. They go as quickly as they can without rushing, Alya keeping her questions short.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>"You worked with Ladybug and Chat Noir today, but are you guys actually partners?"</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>"For now, it seems like it."</p>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>"Will you regularly fight with them against akumas?"</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Carapace crosses his arms over his chest. "I dunno. Whenever Ladybug needs me to help, I'll be there."</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>"Okay," Alya says, not really satisfied with the response. "What about your special ability? I didn't get it on camera because of all the exposure, can you describe it for us?"</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Another beep. "Don't have the time, got a quick question?"</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>"Are you a turtle?"</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>A brief pause. "What?"</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>"Your suit. Is it based on a turtle?"</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>"Ah, yeah I guess so," the hero says, looking down at himself like it's the first time he's seeing his own suit. Alya supposes she doesn't blame him. With an akuma like tonight's as his first mission, he probably hadn't had any time to think about his suit, just wear it.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>"Anyways, I really gotta go," Carapace says with clear urgency. He hops onto the balcony rail, gives a little two-fingered salute. "See ya."</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Alya records him jumping off the rail into the darkness below, then when he completely disappears from view, she cuts it. Shortly after, a green glow lights up the night down the street. Looking at it, she doesn't catch even a faint hint of his identity, but that's probably for the best.</p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>It occurs to her, after Carapace is gone and the stars start to fade from the night sky, why the way the fight ended had bothered her. Carapace is a great hero. He'd been there for everyone tonight, including the veteran heroes of Paris, and his power and skills can clearly play their part in a fight. Ladybug cleaned everything up anyways, healing and correcting the damage. Why had Carapace been assigned such a role, then? Why would Ladybug give him a miraculous to help fight and then not use him? Alya gets the feeling that if Carapace had been taken along onto the UFO, things might have concluded way sooner. There wouldn't have been any need to relegate him to damage control and rescue if he'd helped defeat the Grigar Emperor in half the time.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>The thoughts eventually make her wonder why Ladybug hasn't come back for her yet. She wonders why Rena Rouge wasn't good enough for today's battle, or the last five battles for that matter. And when she wonders that, she wonders why she's doubting Ladybug's judgement; it's never been wrong before.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>"Agh," she combs a few fingers through her hair-- then cringes when she feels her scalp is damp. "I need to go edit this footage. And take a shower."</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Night Fate Bitches (and Moans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another night, another akuma attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, if I didn't make it clear, Alya and Nino aren't already together in this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya feels close to crap the next morning-- er, the rest of the morning-- and her friends take notice.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You look like shit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alya gives a very sarcastic sneer of a grin at Nino's too-amused face as the other two of her friends start laughing, her voice dripping with insincere glee. "Thanks,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No seriously," Marinette insists, albeit still giggling, as Alya takes a seat beside her, "What happened?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alya sighs. "I was up late filming the akuma attack-- you know, the one you would know about by now if you actually read the Ladyblog. Then I was too wired to sleep, so I stayed up editing the footage. And <em>then</em> I took a shower, and after that I was already late for class."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've seriously got to get your priorities in order." Adrien comments with a hint of worry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Relax, it was one late-night akuma," Alya yawns as she opens her bookbag to root around for supplies, "It won't happen again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure," Nino drawls with a knowing smile. He leans back against his desk with his fingers folded behind his head, propping his feet up on the girls' desk. "What was the attack about, anyway? I heard some pretty trippy stuff about it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alya glances at the door with a fist in her cheek, wondering why their teacher is later than she is, and numbly slides Nino's ankles to the side towards Marinette, who promptly slides them back. "Turns out the studio running a popular sci-fi show decided to cancel it out of nowhere. A lot of people were upset, actually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, are you talking about Battlegalaxy Celestia?"</p>
  <p>Marinette, Alya, and Nino all give Adrien questioning looks.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"What?" Adrien looks away from them, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "I-- a friend told me about it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Alya rolls her eyes, completely unconvinced. "Right. Even if that <em>is</em> the show, I wouldn't know. All I know is the akumatized victim apparently had a thing for the 'Grigar Empire.'"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Adrien scowls. "He was an Empire sympathizer? No wonder he got akumatized."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Alya's eyebrows raise. "Strong words."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No, seriously. The Grigar Empire is so obviously bad, but some people take their side just because they saved a solar system from <em>worse</em> people and distributed some resources to the poor in a political campaign--"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"They sound like the good guys to me." Alya says, just to bother him. It works.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"They're not!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Whatever you say," Alya replies, deciding she actually doesn't have the energy for too much banter.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Fortunately, their teacher enters the room shortly after and the class grows quiet. Though Adrien turns back around in his seat, Nino lingers. Alya shoots a tired glance at him from the corner of her eyes, intending to initiate a stare-off until he relents and moves them, like usual, only to catch him in a rare disarmed state instead-- like, actually disarmed. He can space out in literally any environment and get caught up with a tune in his head that he doesn't want to lose, but he never actually <em>checks out</em>; it's actually kind of remarkable how much he pays attention to when he isn't paying attention.</p>
    <p>And right now, he looks half-asleep.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Alya smirks; he'd talked a bunch of noise earlier, but he looks more tired than she is. In the end, she lets the teacher jolt him awake with a pointed verbal warning. He catches her smirk as he lowers his legs to turn around, and he sends her an eye roll.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Alya would laugh if she wasn't suddenly reminded of a certain green-clad hero.</p>
      <hr/>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Just a little over a week later and Carapace is already a recognized hero of Paris. Alya has watched the views on her video of him skyrocket this past week, he's the talk of the town right now. It'd been this way for Rena Rouge too (as difficult as it was to post any footage of her seeing as <em>she</em> is the heroine in question), but the extra hype had eventually calmed down as Rena became as commonplace as Ladybug and Chat Noir.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>. . . Not that she really <em>is</em>. She doesn't have possession of the fox miraculous to respond to every akumatization, and she isn't being called on missions much recently. Like, at all.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>But Alya digresses.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>It's the beginning of fall, so the winds start to pick up in the afternoon and blow chilly life into the atmosphere until the late evening. It's early evening right now and the sun is beginning to set, which means the peak of cold and windy weather until it's just <em>cold</em>. Alya finds herself admiring the fall in France as each day goes by-- the trees turn beautiful auburn shades and the sunsets seem to get nicer and nicer, perhaps because their increasingly ephemeral presence leaves the heart wanting-- but she'll be damned if she ever gets used to the insanely cold weather the season is bringing.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>It's just <em>not</em> in her DNA to deal with such low temperatures.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Which might actually be true, she muses while pulling her jacket tighter against her body with one hand and inspecting a colorful fruit stand with the other. She'd just come to France recently after spending her entire life in the Caribbean islands, so this is her first encounter with anything below 40 degrees on a regular basis. Her ancestors had acclimated to the heat, and as evolution goes, she'd probably been born ready to take it. The cold, however, had been neglected in her genetic code completely.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>The only reason she's in this unfamiliar climate to begin with is because of family matters of the business variety. Her mom's cooking career had really taken off after serving a few important guests on a few big cruises, and then one day she had been offered the chance of a lifetime: to move her family here, to the Capital of Culinary, so that she could learn and do and earn so much more, and of course she'd taken it. And Alya is super proud of her mom for going after such large success. But this weather tho. . . it'll take an entire other lifetime to get used to it. Alya grimaces at the feeling of the joints in her fingers growing lethargic as she puts down the fruit in her hand, and she exhales onto them, hoping to bring some functionality back.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>After a few minutes more of walking around the market without purchase, Alya frowns and growls under her scarf; she's managed to find <em>actual</em> plantains and even some bonus couscous, why is it so hard to find yucca? She begins to consider that they don't have it. Which would be shit. Weren't the French supposed to know everything about cooking? How could they not have an ingredient from a land they colonized? With a huff, Alya decides to just ask the clerk and hope they understand what she's asking for. It's better than proceeding aimlessly.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>But before she can take more than a few steps toward the front of the market, the ground starts to shake. Violently. Like an earthquake has suddenly decided to hit. There's a pause after it starts, then shouts of surprise and an alarming moment of hysteria as people run around freaking out. Eventually someone (assumably someone of authority, though it's hard to say) shouts <em>louder</em>, and somehow convinces everyone to shut up and hit the ground. Alya follows suit, though she doesn't exactly make the conscious decision; she feels momentarily suspended from her body, and moreso <em>watches</em> herself duck down into emergency position. Interestingly enough, the quaking ends nearly as soon as she secures herself at the foot of a metal mango stand. Everything is eerily quiet for a few tense moments. Some people even begin to hesitantly rise from the floor, shuffling uneasily.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Then another quake hits. Everyone immediately goes back down (it'd be funny if this wasn't life-threatening).</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The quake is bigger this time, and it rumbles longer than the first. Things tumble from shelves, refrigerators rattle, wooden stands vibrate so much Alya thinks they'll snap sooner or later. It isn't long before an enormous green mass breaks through the concrete ground with a roar and begins to slowly creep into the open air, overturning a large chunk of the marketplace ahead of where Alya is. Alya raises her forehead from the ground to see people exclaiming in fear, rushing away from the penetration site. Her eyes grow wide as she watches the mossy green <em>thing</em> slither toward the sky, putting another giant hole in the market roof, extending on and on eternally.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>More of these things appear in the distance. Alya rolls onto the balls of her feet, moving to peer cautiously over the heads of the other market goers and what remains of the produce stalls to catch sight of the street. Overturned cars, cracked buildings-- <em>devastated</em> buildings-- crumbled road, frantic people, and dozens upon dozens of those. . . vines, everywhere. The vines crawl up whatever they can get ahold of. Weaving in and out of structures, they reach for the sky relentlessly.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Alya watches with fear in her heart as the vines seem to start converging way overhead. The atmosphere gets colder and colder, and then. . . the sun is gone. The vines create a dome-like structure over the city, the quaking stops, and everything goes dark.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Alya feels her rapid pulse throughout her body. Adrenaline is sent everywhere, from her core to the tips of her extremities, and still she doesn't feel warm enough; she <em>can't.</em> The cold is abrasive, and <em>foreign</em>, and its grip is merciless. She has her hands hold one another tightly to keep them from aching, grits her teeth to keep them from chattering. Breathing hurts-- why does breathing <em>hurt</em>? How is she supposed to survive this insanity if she can't even breathe? It's bad enough that she can't see a damn thing.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The universe answers the question with an abrupt <em>crash!</em> and several more bouts of terrified screaming because things aren't crazy enough already.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Alya's gaze darts toward the direction of the sound, heart hammering an anxious rhythm against her ribs, her hands tightening around one another. She sees the thick silhouette of people swarming, scrambling away from the disturbance with urgency. In the wake of the masses someone is left alone, recovering from a stumble next to a toppled produce stand. The person colorfully expresses their discontent with recent developments under their breath-- <em>colorfully</em>-- and Alya watches as the. . . dude? continues moving around in spite of what just transpired. He's looking for something, most likely a way out of the market, but he only ever seems to find more terrified people and inconvenient produce stands if the disconcerted yelping is anything to go by.</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>This strangely continues until suddenly, there is light. First some of the shops down the avenue, then a few miscellaneous appliances in the market, the street lights, and then the overhead market lights that still work. Thank goodness; it appears the city still has power, which means no mind-numbing abyss and <em>hopefully</em> some respite from the mind-numbing cold. The lighting isn't perfect, and far from being as bright as the sun, but Alya still resurrects with its return.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>And she's not the only one who's happy. Looking up, she notices the insistent produce-crasher pumping his fist before he begins navigating the crowd of nervous onlookers towards the exit. With the dim lights on, looking after him, she can make out a green skin tight suit, shaded goggles, a dark green mask that covers everything the goggles don't, and a green hoodie. Like most everyone else in the store, Alya freezes when she sees him.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>If she wasn't positive this is an akuma attack already, she is now.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>At first glance, one definitely mistakes this new arrival for an akumatized victim. Alya knows she did. He looks right psychotic. But after watching him walk around, and spotting the circular shield attached to his back, she realizes it's quite the opposite. Normally, she would smile at such a revelation, but the situation is a bit too much even for her; she feels like she's actually dying in this extreme absence of heat, and her humor was the first thing to go.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>(O f <em>course</em> another random citizen of Paris gets akumatized today, in the early evening of a cold French fall, and decides to <em>block out the sun</em> with an enormous, tangled mass of vines that's spreading over the city for no apparent reason. Of course she's at the <em>market market</em>, out in the open with no one to huddle close to like she might have at school or at home, when it all happens. Of course on this day her mom wants to make her family a traditional dinner to bring them closer to home, because she's awesome like that, and they need certain ingredients they can't get at the regular grocery store so Alya had been sent out to fetch some. Of course the irony. What sadist is in charge of the universe?)</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Unlike everyone else in the area who would rather stay put not to provoke the suspicious character, and wait for the heroes to deal with the problem, Alya is eager to follow after Carapace to satiate her now burning curiosity. As quickly as her half-frozen body will allow, she pushes herself onto her feet and hurries behind him. He doesn't seem to notice her following, at first.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Then they reach the corner of the avenue, duck behind a corner store wall. Carapace spies around the corner to the best of his ability, scoping out the street for sight of the akuma, and Alya decides to take this chance to talk to him before he bolts again. Carefully, she murmurs over his shoulder, "So, how much <em>can</em> you see out of those goggles?"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>With a start, Carapace swiftly turns on her, and he looks just as creepy as she thought he would up close, in the low amber light.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Hwha-- Alya?" his shoulders fall as his nerves ease. "What are you doing all the way out here?"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Alya is almost surprised he remembers her name. Then she reckons that for the superheroes of Paris, her civilian identity ought to be hard to forget.</p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>"I'm not out here by choice, really," Alya explains. She tries to give a relaxed shrug, but fails; it's far too cold out here to relax.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"That's new." the hero retorts-- he almost sounds snide.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"You'd be surprised," Alya remarks, purposefully leaving Carapace wondering. "Anyway, I think it's hardly the most pressing concern right now," Despite her fingers' groans of protest, Alya digs her phone out of her pants pocket and directs the camera at him. She's fighting a grimace as she says, "What even are you wearing?"</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Carapace looks down at himself in a manner similar to the first time she had asked him about his suit. The inspection seems fruitless. "It looks bad?" he asks.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Alya manages to huff out a frozen laugh. "Are you kidding? You look like a terrorist."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"<em>Really</em>?" says Carapace, and Alya decides that his urgent voice is <em>cute</em>. "I was thinking more of a-- an <em>assassin</em>. . . y'know? Like. . . like quiet. The opposite of a terrorist." It's clear by his tone of voice that Carapace thinks this alternative is cooler. And perhaps it is-- in a fictional story where real lives aren't on the line and a real superhero isn't in danger of being shot at while trying to save the day.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"And looking like one killer is better than looking like another?"</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>". . . There are good assassins out there." the hero defends weakly. Then he leaves it at that. "But if you think I look scary, you haven't seen Ladybug and Chat Noir."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Alya is amused by what her mind conjures up at the comment. "They look like psychos too?"</p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>"Basically. We each have a thermo-regulated version of our suit for cold climates-- because of superhero magic-- and the two of them just. . . yikes." Shortly following the statement, Carapace raises an apprehensive eyebrow at her phone-- well, Alya assumes; he tilts his head away from the device like he's scrutinizing it from the corner of his eye, and she fills in the blanks. This time she doesn't think he'd forgotten it's pointed at him though. "You'll cut that bit out, right?"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Alya musters enough warmth to smile at him. "Sure, Cap."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Carapace levels an unwell expression at her-- again, she can't see it, she just <em>knows</em> that's what it looks like. "Don't call me that."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Alya smirks. "Now it's your nickname for life."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Seriously?"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Dead."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Carapace just shakes his head and pushes himself up, off the corner. Alya, still directing her camera at him, watches him meander down the street-- but with purpose. Before long, she musters the strength to get up and trail after him before he can get too far. As they walk, she notices Carapace looking around pretty hard for something, and realizes she never did find out what he was doing in the market. Perhaps he was on the hunt for whatever has his attention now?</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Curious, and feeling playful, she holds up one of her hands. She says, "Looking for this?"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Carapace whips his head to the side to see what she's talking about, only to find her hand empty. His shoulders fall in disappointment.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"That's not funny."</p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>"Sorry," Alya deflates somewhat as she registers that perhaps that wasn't the right way to breach the topic. She's just so used to teasing her friends. . . "Just wanted to know what you're looking for. Maybe I can help?"</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>The sun is officially gone and night is here-- she can feel it in her bones for real, maybe as some genetic sixth sense or something. A new wave of chill's washed over her body from head to toe, so as she knows whatever Carapace is doing <em>must</em> be a part of saving the day, she knows they've got no time to lose.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Carapace shoves the remnants of a crashed vehicle aside with a grunt. "I'm looking for the infected object. It fell off the akuma while we were fighting, and Ladybug sent me to get it."</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Despite it all, Alya <em>can't</em> help herself. "Oo, a promotion!" she cheers.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>"Please don't patronize me."</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>"Alright, alright," Alya promises, and he just sounds so subdued, she resolves to put a lid on the teasing. The grin she'd slowly fostered dims, her gaze cast down at her phone pensively. "But seriously, congrats. Ladybug's never trusted me to go after the object. . ."</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>"You're a <em>civilian</em>, Alya," another grunt and the sound of jostled debris, "Going after the object is too dangerous."</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Alya blinks at that, wide-eyed. "Right. . ."</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Right. Somehow, talking so casually with Carapace, she'd forgotten that she's a civilian right now, that he's a <em>superhero</em>, and that he doesn't know she's Rena Rouge. He's used her civilian name only a few times but it already sounds much less strange than it had the very first time; he feels like a friend, a teammate, and she's realizing that in his presence, the line between Alya Césaire and Rena Rouge gets convoluted. It doesn't make any sense.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>"I know. I just. . . want to help."</p>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>Maybe Ladybug thinks she's too much of a civilian-- too much of <em>Alya</em>-- to handle superhero work? Maybe that's why she's replacing her with Carapace?</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Carapace is kind, and comfortable, and follows directions.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Alya Césaire is a bit rough around the edges, and forward, and likes to try her luck <em>challenging</em> the directions.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Probably sensing her melancholic mood, Carapace says nothing else, just continues his search for the item in the nooks and crannies of the street. Bless his heart.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Alya is a little comforted to know that at least someone as cool and considerate as Carapace is the one replacing her.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>With her desire to fraternize suddenly diminished, Alya pokes through the footage she's already collected from the night so far. It's nothing eventful. In fact, most of it is useless. Her blog might not take a hit if she posts it, but she decides it's not of a standard she's comfortable with sharing. Instead she just saves it. . . maybe it'll make a good memory one day.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>The video ends, and Alya is easily distracted by the rest of her gallery. Just as she begins wandering through recent photos of her friends laughing and of the superheroes in action and of her sisters tame for once, a shockwave hits unexpectedly, knocking her off of her feet. In a few seconds so similar to another in the recent past, she is weightless and everything around her is moving. Then it all stops. So abruptly the wind is knocked out of her chest, and Alya groans.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Moments later, as she coughs and slowly rolls onto her side, the green hero crouches beside her to help her sit up. As soon as she's upright with her eyes focused, he turns toward the street, fingers splayed on the ground at his sides, to look around for a threat to follow up. He rises to his feet and tells Alya to stay low until he deems the area safe to traverse again.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Nothing else happens in the minutes he's gone, and soon Carapace returns to give her the all-clear. Alya stands. She comes out from behind the overturned car she'd chosen as shelter and follows close behind him at his behest.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>"Things are getting worse," he says, glancing back at her to make sure she's keeping pace, "I need to find that item."</p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>Alya doesn't have any commentary. She still feels a little light-headed, not really up to talk. She shuffles closely behind him and just focuses on getting her bearings back so she doesn't get dealt <em>worse</em> by something else unexpected.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Freezing cold, no yucca, earthquakes, awkward convo with your twice savior, <em>getting your ribs knocked into your back.</em> Alya doesn't know if she's broken anything, but wouldn't that just be the icing on the cake of this shitty rollercoaster of a night? She really hopes she's spared the injury, no one who knows her will ever let her live it down if they find out she's been hurt while filming.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>As if her tired and now loopy mind hasn't had enough trial tonight, by fate her hand brushes gently against Carapace's, and at first it's nothing significant, but once her head catches up, Alya realizes that she'd felt <em>relief</em> when it happened. She hazards another small touch, hopes he doesn't notice. The relief is there again. It takes a moment for her to realize it's because his hand is warm.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>He's <em>warm</em>.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>"My <em>god</em>," Alya breathes out, dazed and euphoric. She is quickly met with a curious look from Carapace, who's on alert as soon Alya looks up from his gloved hand to stare into his eyes-- well, into the black of his eyewear. She wonders, does his entire suit feel like this? It must! "Can I hug you?"</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>She can't see his face, but the hero sounds confused. His words come kind of slow. "I-- I mean, you-- I guess?"</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Alya is quick to embrace him. Carapace is still at first, but slowly his arms come to wrap around her. They stay like that for an indefinite amount of time. All Alya knows is that however long they hold each other, it isn't for nearly long enough when the hero-- reluctantly, it seems-- removes his arms from around her back.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>"Look, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," he says, laying his hands on her shoulders, and he sounds like he really <em>does</em> hate it, like every word is true. "But I have a job to do. And it's pretty important. I've got to go faster so. . . maybe you should sit this one out?"</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>As if the words are a spell, Alya is instantly experiencing everything with full clarity. Reality feels like a heavy, vengeful knife to the gut; did he just say that? She thinks he really said it.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Oof.</p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p>Alya groans bitterly, but releases Carapace without argument. A light flush steals over her cheeks when she does; she feels just the slightest bit abashed for being selfish at a time like this. Carapace is too nice to say so, but the truth is that she's wasted a lot of his time following him around, being distracting. Things are only getting worse, she can feel the temperature dropping-- and another angry quake stirring, now that she's paying attention, as minute rumblings beneath their feet-- and the hero has made no progress. Hopefully she didn't ruin anything, hopefully he'll make it in time; hopefully he'll believe her blush is just from the cold.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>She looks up into Carapace's masked face, and interprets his sympathetic gaze. His warm hands are still on her shoulders. It doesn't feel real. The dim amber lighting casts malignant shadows across his criminal visage while she stands across from him, siphoning his warmth, but that's not even why. Alya is absorbing that she had been on the team, in a sense, and had finally gotten what she wanted out of one of the other three heroes of Paris, only to be benched before she even knew she was playing. And it hurts. Even though she's been benched as Alya Césaire a multitude of times, the fact that it's Carapace. . .</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>But the weirdest part of it is the fact itself. Alya's never <em>done</em> <em>this</em> before, she's never gotten caught up in the middle of an akuma attack, never <em>recklessly</em> put herself in harm's way, never had nothing to show for it but some bad footage. She's never gotten <em>distracted</em>. She doesn't know where the distraction came from. Is she losing her edge?</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>The line of disgruntled thought is disrupted by the sound of Carapace's voice.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>"The item definitely fell on this street," he muses aloud, looking at the tops of buildings. "If it isn't down here, it's on one of the rooftops."</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>Alya nods mutely. Carapace gives the rest of the street a cursory glance before he pauses thoughtfully with his eyes, presumably, trained on her.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>"Will you be okay?"</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>For a second-- just one, heart-stopping second-- Alya thinks he's talking about her pride. She quickly understands that it's her physical injuries he's worried about.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>"Yeah," Alya clears her throat, "I'll be fine. Though if you can magically produce a blanket and some hot chocolate, I'll be great."</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>"Not my gifts, sorry. But I'm going to end all this soon, alright? Stay out of trouble till then."</p>
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p>Carapace finally removes his hands from her shoulders and backs away. Be turns away from her silently and gets a running start toward the only fully intact establishment on the street. Alya thinks she might see him wave at her, briefly, before he bounds onto the rooftops, never slowing. He only moves faster.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Even if she wasn't frozen and bruised, Alya doesn't think she'd have it in her to follow after him again.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Sure it's fucking cold, she can hardly feel her own body, and Carapace moves with the speed and grace of a superhero where she would move with the speed of a slug, but it's really because her enthusiasm is all gone. After that. . . after what Carapace said. . . she wouldn't want to be a hindrance. Even without her injuries, it would still be better for her to stay out of the way.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Ladybug tells her again and again. She doesn't know why it's taken Carapace telling her for it to finally have impact.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Well, that's not really true, Alya thinks as she sinks to the ground with a resigned pout on her face. Carapace is her replacement. All the evidence supports it. No one has to tell her, she's seen it for herself. And he's a great hero, if he says she should sit out, she believes him, but that means Rena should too, since they're the same person, even if he doesn't know that, and look, Ladybug hasn't called Rena to action since before Carapace was commissioned. It's blatant, in her face, one fact--</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Alya gasps as she's swarmed all of a sudden by a cloud of dark creatures. There's panic first, but then a spark of joy as she realizes she is caressed by magic. Then the creatures, and the joy, is gone. In a split second, she's healed. Her vision clears of the dark bugs, and the next thing she knows, the entire avenue is returned to order. Ladybug has restored Paris again.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Which means Carapace found the object.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p><em>That</em> <em>quickly</em><em>, huh?</em></p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>He really is a better hero than she is.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Alya sighs softly. She rises to her feet and savors the lesser cold of the night for what little it is worth, a small smile tugging against her lips despite the disappointment in her heart.</p>
                        <p></p>
                        <div>
                          <p>Maybe Ladybug is right not to give her the Fox miraculous again.</p>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter kind of got away from me. I think I like it though. . .</p><p>Anyways, if this one was a bummer, don't worry. The next chapter is sure to be fun! We'll be viewing the love square in one of its other forms, so stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Night of the Full Moon Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Superhero time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These chapters just keep getting longer and longer!</p><p>I couldn't decide whether to address Alya as Rena or Alya while she's transformed into Rena Rouge, so it kind of goes back and forth. I typically use Alya when she's acting like herself and Rena when she's acting like her super counterpart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another three akumas are thwarted before Ladybug is paying her a visit in the middle of the night, Fox miraculous in hand.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Alya steps into her bedroom after literally <em>just</em> leaving the shower after a long night of video editing, with her hair still wet and nothing but a towel on, and <b>freezes</b>. She stares at Ladybug staring back at her, sitting cross-legged and bug-eyed on her bed, little ornate box poised carefully in her hand. Vaguely, Alya registers that her hair is dripping water onto her wooden floor and there is now a threat of damage to the expensive material, but she's <em>naked</em> in front of <em>Ladybug </em>and nothing else can matter in light of that. For the moment, she's overwhelmed. Neither of them can say a word.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>. . . But then she is too excited to care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ladybug is <em>here</em> with her <em>miraculous</em>. It can only mean one thing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alya finally moves to close her door behind her as the anticipation takes over. Time resumes with the action, and Ladybug blushes furiously, instantly looking away from the other girl before she can say anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-- I apologize!" Ladybug exclaims, "I'll just leave this here," she sets the box down on the black and white comforter, then awkwardly stalks out onto the balcony and waves back at Alya without looking at her. "See you on the rooftop!"</p>
</div><div><p>Ladybug swings her yo-yo, and she is gone. In her rush to leave Alya's quarters, she leaves the glass doors open. A cold breeze slips into Alya's bedroom, and Alya shivers underneath her towel. She wants to curse out the very atmosphere, but settles for closing the balcony doors instead. She hopes none of her family have heard anything.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Shaking off the last bit of shock in her system, Alya changes into some PJs really quick, then takes the miraculous box into her hands with care. With a deep breath, she opens it. She savors the seconds she spends removing the foxtail necklace and putting it on, the cold metal on her fingers the only cold she'd ever take pleasure in. As she does so, the little fox spirit jumps out of the jewelry into her room, spinning around and twirling like an excited ribbon.</p></div><div><p>"I'm back, baby!" the kwami exclaims as soon as he's free. Alya shushes him, albeit with a grin as wide as his own. Trixx snickers before adding quietly, "It's about time."</p></div><div><p>Alya couldn't agree with him more. "I know. Ladybug is waiting for us outside, it's time to go to work. Ready?"</p></div><div><p>Trixx rolls his eyes. "<em>Been</em> ready."</p></div><div><p>Alya laughs. Then happily, <em>calmly</em>, cause it's the middle of the night, she says, "Trixx, let's pounce."</p>
<hr/></div><div><p>Alya, now Rena Rouge, makes her way up to the rooftop. She finds Ladybug leaning against her knee at the other edge of the building, gazing out into the city with moonlight on her back. The cold surrounds Alya in her suit but it doesn't affect her the way she expects; it hovers at the edge of her senses, a peripheral feeling that's easy to forget.</p></div><div><p>She takes quiet steps to Ladybug's side, the sound of her voice the only warning of her approach. "You had me benched for a while there," Alya says as she sidles up beside the other hero. Before Ladybug can respond, just for sport Alya pivots around her to her other side, all sly confidence and criminal grace (being Rena Rouge again feels <em>so </em><em>good</em>) and speaks into her other ear. "I was beginning to think I'd been replaced."</p></div><div><p>Ladybug frowns. "That's definitely not what I intended," She turns around to look at Rena. "I just wanted to give you some freedom. I know what the stress of an akuma battle is like, and I had been calling on you frequently. . . you deserved time to just be a teenager. I'm sorry if I hurt you."</p></div><div><p>"It's nothing," Alya assures. And as she says it, it becomes true. All of her worries feel real but nullified; she's here, now, with the Fox miraculous and Ladybug, about to help save the day. All she'd needed was this reassurance. "I'm fine now-- nay, better than fine. Thank you, Ladybug. For everything."</p></div><div><p>"Not a problem," Ladybug smiles in delight. She tips her head out to the town. "You ready to head out?"</p></div><div><p>"Always."</p></div><div><p>Ladybug takes off at a run, and Rena follows closely behind. They bound across the rooftops in the direction of the Seine.</p></div><div><p>"So," Alya starts once they've run for a while and her adrenaline rush begins to settle, her blood simmering gently in her veins, "what's the threat?"</p></div><div><p>They vault over a major avenue before Ladybug answers. "Tonight's just patrol, actually. We might find small crimes to stop, but nothing major. I'm working you back in slowly."</p></div><div><p>Alya's not happy about that, but she isn't going to argue. She does shake her head, though. "It's whatever you say, babe."</p></div><div><p>"Babe?"</p></div><div><p>"You like it?" Alya smiles slowly, despite Ladybug not giving the slightest indication that she does, in fact, like it. "I've had some time to think about it."</p></div><div><p>Ladybug's eyebrows furrow. "I'm afraid people are going to get the wrong impression."</p></div><div><p>"It's all about how you say it," Alya waves her off, smile turning into a grin as she notes Ladybug doesn't say that she does <em>not</em>, in fact, like it. "Besides, I'd never call you that in front of the press. Just Chat Noir."</p>
<p></p><div><p>Ladybug raises an eyebrow at her. "You're not just doing this to mess with Chat, are you?"</p></div><div><p>Rena's smile turns sharp-- she actually isn't, but Ladybug has no idea and she kind of likes it that way. "What if I am?" she questions.</p></div><div><p>"I don't want you to encourage his behavior."</p></div><div><p>"Honestly," Rena assures with a lighthearted chuckle, "I wouldn't dream of it."</p></div><div><p>The duo leaps over another wide street, suspended in the air for long seconds, their chests bathed in streetlight before they're running again.</p></div><div><p>(moment of reflection midair: she doesn't believe her own words.)</p></div><div><p>After some more tireless running, the girls soon arrive to a strikingly familiar eatery right by the water-- though for the life of her, Alya can't place where she remembers it <em>from</em>-- with two very familiar masculine figures waiting for them on its rooftop.</p></div><div><p>Ladybug touches down first with Rena following immediately, and one of the guys jogs over to them.</p></div><div><p>"Is everything alright?" Chat Noir asks upon their arrival, wariness shining in his eyes. "You're never late, M' Lady."</p></div><div><p>"Everything's fine, I just stopped to get our last teammate."</p>
<p></p><div><p>With a jut of Ladybug's head, everyone's attention shifts to Alya, who walks up to stand beside Ladybug. Recognition sparks in Chat Noir's bright green eyes. "Oh, Rena! It's been awhile." he smiles.</p></div><div><p>"You're telling me," she returns the greeting in kind.</p></div><div><p>"Rena Rouge?" Carapace speaks up. He steps forward to extend his hand to her with a smile on his face. "I've heard about you, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Carapace."</p></div><div><p>Alya looks at the hero. He's the same-- tall, green, with a husky voice and kind eyes-- but seeing him in this context feels different somehow. Some of the insecurity from nights before starts to creep up on her as she acknowledges him, but she shoves it away.</p></div><div><p>She accepts his handshake even though she thinks it's too formal (it's <em>cute</em>). "Oh I know all about you, newbie." she says.</p></div><div><p>Carapace raises his eyebrows. "You do?"</p></div><div><p>"I keep up with my news," Alya shrugs, crossing her arms over her chest. She smiles wider. "But it's nice to meet you too."</p></div><div><p>"I don't suppose," Chat Noir gestures vaguely, "I could get a handshake?"</p></div><div><p>Alya turns to him. "What for?"</p></div><div><p>"I'm your senior, it's just a little matter of respect. Besides, <em>Carapace</em> got one."</p>
<p></p><div><p>"Don't sweat it, Ladybug didn't get one either."</p></div><div><p>Chat Noir only complains louder. "You have no respect for your superiors."</p></div><div><p>"No, I just don't do handshakes. And I know Ladybug well enough already."</p></div><div><p>"That's not to say we <em>know</em> each other," Ladybug adds hastily, uncharacteristically nervous, though she <em>is</em> a stickler for keeping anything related to their identities hush-hush. "We actually don't know each other well at all."</p></div><div><p>"Really?" says Rena, directing a look at Ladybug as she gets an amusing idea, "After earlier tonight, I'd say you know me <em>pretty well</em>."</p></div><div><p>Rena's face is its usual neutral-playful, but her tone is decidedly <em>suggestive</em>. The other heroes take their time to absorb the statement. . . and tense collectively as realization dawns on each of their faces.</p></div><div><p>"Wait--"</p></div><div><p>Ladybug tries to physically wave the matter away, flush rapidly stealing over her face, before Carapace can finish the thought. "It's nothing--"</p></div><div><p>"<em>Nothing</em>?" Rena asks, feigning this side of taken aback, <em>just</em> to make matters worse.</p></div><div><p>Ladybug shoots her a look that says, <em>why are you doing this, we silently agreed </em>not <em>to talk about this?</em> It's not quite a glare, but even if it <em>had</em> been, it'd've been undermined by the innocent red in her face. It's clear she knows Rena is using her ill-timed visit from earlier that night to encourage the boys' imaginations.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Carapace and Chat Noir, meanwhile, exchange silent glances.</p></div><div><p>"You don't think. . ?" Carapace murmurs.</p></div><div><p>Chat's ear twitches. "They <em>were</em> late."</p></div><div><p>"Dude,"</p></div><div><p>"They <em>are</em> hot."</p></div><div><p>"<em>Dude</em>," Carapace pulls a face.</p></div><div><p>At this, Chat shows his fangs in a knowing smile. "It's elementary, my sheltered friend,"</p></div><div><p>Pleasure with his pun aside, Chat Noir redirects his gaze up to the sky with a contemplative crinkle to his nose, his hands raised palm up, as he continues his musings to himself in an oddly sober manner.</p></div><div><p>"But does this make me feel better?" he lifts one hand, "Or worse?" he lifts the other.</p></div><div><p>"Better?" Carapace questions, bewildered. He can understand worse, Chat obviously has a thing for Ladybug. Why would this development make him feel better?</p>
<p></p><div><p>Chat Noir shifts his glowing eyes to Carapace, something just short of a smirk on his face. "It's kind of a turn-on--"</p></div><div><p>"We're not talking about this anymore!" Ladybug catches the end of their conversation. She pinches the bridge of her nose with an audible growl, and Alya stifles her laughter in the back of her hand, sensing it would not be appreciated by her disgruntled friends.</p></div><div><p>"Let's just <em>focus</em>," Ladybug demands with a stern look at Rena and Chat Noir both. Carapace is spared, though he's the most responsive to the demand of the other three. Ladybug brings everyone in close to form a tight circle, like a team huddle, Alya can't help but think, and though everyone is hugging each other to keep it closed, Alya meets feelings of nostalgia as she feels the warmth of Carapace's arm settling over her shoulders.</p>
<hr/></div><div><p>"That's the plan. Everybody got it?" The four heroes pull apart.</p></div><div><p>"Got it, babe," Alya affirms, grinning when Ladybug blushes under her mask and the boys share looks again. Again, the heroine doesn't outright <em>admonish</em> the nickname, and Alya almost can't believe it, but she is feeling confident, now, that Ladybug wants it.</p></div><div><p>"Okay then. We'll see you guys at midnight."</p></div><div><p>Chat Noir and Ladybug sign off respectfully, then bound off across the Seine.</p></div><div><p>She and Carapace are left alone.</p></div><div><p>Alya's seen Carapace up close before. She's been alone with him before. She's gotten exclusive interviews with him on her balcony and hovered over his shoulder at alleyway corners. They've <em>hugged</em> each other. But this is different.</p>
<p></p><div><p>They're standing atop a tall building near the Seine, where the city lights aren't as numerous, and a calm wind is blowing over the water. He's posted dutifully at the edge of the roof with his arms crossed over his chest as he monitors the waterway traffic. Alya is a meter behind him, watching from an angle as the moon washes his front in delicate light. It's like an epic picture-- Alya heavily considers whipping out her phone to steal a photo for her blog (or her wallpaper), but ultimately decides against it. The idea reminds her a little too much of a certain boy-crazed best friend.</p></div><div><p>Instead, she stands from her perch atop an air duct and walks up to his side. She speaks softly, not feeling entirely like her usual self under this guise, "Looks like it's just us for a while,"</p></div><div><p>Carapace gives a pensive hum in response. Though it's minimal, it gives Alya a certain kind of pleasure; this experience with the new hero is different than her experiences with him before.</p></div><div><p>Before, as Alya Césaire, she was always following behind him, or standing across from him, never on the same level. As Rena Rouge, they're equals. She stands beside him and sees what he sees, does what he does. And he doesn't push her behind him again for her safety.</p></div><div><p>Surrounded by darkness and quiet, something in Alya moves her to sneak a hand behind Carapace's back, then reach up and drape her arm over his shoulders. Carapace turns to look at her for the first time since Ladybug left.</p></div><div><p>She raises an eyebrow at his conflicted expression. "Are you going to ignore me the entire time?"</p></div><div><p>His countenance shifts into something apologetic, but also anything but. "I didn't mean to ignore you. I'm watching for the signal."</p></div><div><p>Suppose Ladybug and Chat find anything amiss from where they are just on the other side of the Seine; if they deem the situation challenging enough, Chat is supposed to signal them using his staff and a light source, producing a weak flash that he would repeat several times at steady intervals. Rena has the same protocol if she and Carapace find anything.</p></div><div><p>"You can relax a little, nothing happens around here halfway to twelve," she assures him as she inches closer to him for no real reason. Outwardly, she appears calm, but something inside her is itching to do. . . <em>something</em>. Alya can only describe the feeling as antsy, even for herself. "Besides, you can't <em>see</em> the signal, remember?</p></div><div><p>It's why they've been paired together. Rena Rouge and Chat Noir have the best eyesight at night, so they had to be separated when the teams were formed, and of course the original duo had opted to stay together.</p>
<p></p><div><p>"Well, yeah," Carapace answers, "but what else am I supposed to do? We got the sleepy side of town."</p></div><div><p>The heroine retracts, humming thoughtfully. That is true. "How about a riddle?"</p></div><div><p>"Pass."</p></div><div><p>"A wager?"</p></div><div><p>"Pass."</p></div><div><p>"What about I Spy?"</p></div><div><p>"Again, pass; I'm not stupid."</p></div><div><p>Rena pouts. She mumbles under her breath, "No, but you sure are a killjoy."</p></div><div><p>If Carapace hears her, he doesn't say so. He doesn't say anything.</p></div><div><p>Easily, even with Rena still hanging off his shoulder, the air around them grows silent again.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Alya's eyes dart around a bit. Seriously, now that she really thinks about it, Rena has always been a bit. . .strung. Usually gifted the miraculous in the midst of a frightful akumatization, Alya has never had time to really consider it, or even actually <em>experience</em> it, but after she transforms, her senses are heightened and so are her nerves. Now that there's no exciting fight happening to burn the extra adrenaline or steal all her attention, she's twitchy and anxious and she sees and hears <em>everything</em>, and she doesn't know how to handle it. Almost desperate to focus on something to drown out the noise, Rena latches onto the only interesting thing around: Carapace.</p></div><div><p>She eyes his profile, and can't help but envy his seemingly effortless focus as he watches the city devotedly, though it doesn't take long for her interest to shift elsewhere. She carefully raises the hand over his shoulder to tug once, kind of hard, on his hood, and is not surprised when it doesn't budge.</p></div><div><p>"Hey--"</p></div><div><p>Rena swiftly releases her hold on his suit as his hand comes up to press down on his head. She rests a curled finger under her lip and takes a small step back, albeit sure to stay in his personal space. "So it doesn't come off either," she murmurs.</p></div><div><p>"Either?" he questions.</p></div><div><p>But Rena has moved on.</p></div><div><p>Her fingers grip the bridge of his goggles and give a light tug, confirming what she already knows, before wrapping delicately around his wrist, turning it over in her hand. Carapace doesn't have any time to react. Before he can stop her invasive ministrations, she's turning on her toes to glide behind his back, out of sight. The airy tingle left by her careful touch is easily blown away by the wind, as if she'd never touched him at all.</p></div><div><p>With a fox's cunning, she slips his shield from his back without a sound.</p></div><div><p>Carapace whirls around to see her holding it. "What are you doing? Give me my shield."</p></div><div><p>"I'm getting to know you," she says, inspecting the green weapon. "It's beats doing nothing."</p>
<p></p><div><p>"We weren't doing nothing," Carapace explains, "we were doing our <em>jobs</em>. Well, at least one of us was. I guess you were doing nothing."</p></div><div><p>Rena chuckles derisively. "Handsome, we were <em>both</em> doing nothing."</p></div><div><p>Carapace takes a moment to process her words. "Wh-- <em>Handsome</em>?"</p></div><div><p>The only sign the heroine gives of having heard him is the widening of her smile. She slips the shield onto her forearm and feels the weight of it; somehow, it's heavier than she thought. "How do you run around with this on your arm all the time?" she asks, genuinely curious.</p></div><div><p>"It's <em>mine</em>."</p></div><div><p>In spite of that being more of a <em>point</em> than an answer, Rena meets the hero's eye without a speck of shame, her fists poised comfortably on her hips, mouth pulled into a vicious smile. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get at something."</p></div><div><p>Carapace stands straighter. "What if I am?"</p></div><div><p>Oh. He's threatening her. . . kind of. That's a bit unexpected, though she supposes not totally unwarranted. In response, the fox slips the shield from her arm to hold it out vertically in her hand. She shakes it tauntingly. "You can always take it from me."</p></div><div><p>"You're not going to make it easy, are you?" Carapace glowers.</p></div><div><p>She rescinds the invitation, spinning the large disc on the tip of her finger. "What fun is easy?"</p>
<p></p><div><p>Without warning, the green hero wastes no time lunging at her.</p></div><div><p>Alya darts out of his wide reach with a surprised yelp. She snatches the shield from where it hangs in the air across her breast and tucks it beneath the arm farthest from him, not hesitating to dash to the farthest corner of the rooftop. Carapace swiftly turns on his heel to chase after her.</p></div><div><p>At his approach, a bolt of pleasure runs through her. Her heart races, and her entire body is poised as a tight coil of energy waiting to be released the moment Carapace gets close again. She twists out of the way of his outstretched hand when he does, purposefully providing an opportunity for him to get his shield back before taking it away too fast, then letting that tight coil go in a burst of new speed. She leaps over to the next roof, and doesn't stop running.</p></div><div><p>It takes a few miles, but Carapace catches up to her with a disgruntled growl. Once they're more or less side by side, he attempts to snatch his weapon back from Rena. Even while running, she doesn't make it any easier, and they end up dancing around each other for the shield as she literally trips him up and he retaliates in kind.</p></div><div><p>The two heroes' race along the Seine while trying to outwit each other continues this way, with Rena never<em> quite</em> losing hold of the shield, as they take their fight over a dark boutique, then an old flower shop, then a waterside market. Rena eventually leads them to the roof of a candlelit restaurant, whose outdoor patrons gawk at them as they leap down to tango on the thin metal gate outlining the patio for but a second before flitting soundlessly back overhead. Rena laughs when they return to the shadowed roofs and Carapace stumbles when she abruptly pivots on the ball of her foot to sprint in the complete opposite direction (don't want to stray too far from their post).</p></div><div><p>Compared to a civilian, the hero's speed and reflexes are very much above average. Superhuman, if you will. And as a civilian, Alya watched him fight and run around with the awe typical of someone who can't do superhuman things. But as Rena. . . he's amusingly underwhelming. Of course as a superhero she would be able to match his speed, negating the awe factor, but even then, his movements actually seem <em>slower</em> than her own. . . dare she say <em>s</em><em>luggish</em>.</p></div><div><p>Either his heart's not in it, or she's just insanely agile. As the Fox holder, she supposes the latter isn't all that unbelievable.</p></div><div><p>Also, he's a turtle, so most of that EXP is going towards defense instead of speed, she guesses.</p></div><div><p>Despite it not being very eventful, Alya is content to let the chase continue. And it would have, if not for Carapace's surprising moment of cleverness.</p></div><div><p>Their footfalls are silent, so the only way she knows he's following her is by glancing back occasionally to spot him. Alya vaults onto yet another rooftop but neglects to look back this time because her eyes have settled on the dazzling water of the Seine. She idly wonders what Ladybug and Chat Noir are up to, if there's been any crime on their side of the city, if she's missed the signal because of her little game--</p>
<p></p><div><p>She doesn't know how he managed to get ahead of her, but one moment the path ahead is clear, and the next Carapace is there, broad reach and careful hands managing to slip his shield from her possession from the periphery, a proud grin on his face as shock passes over hers when they brush by each other and he takes the disk with him.</p></div><div><p>Alya freezes the moment the shield is no longer hers. She places a hand on her hip and breathes, realizing for the first time that she is short of breath. Perhaps the chase had gone longer than she thought. But a perfectly fine Carapace changes her mind; maybe she's just too worked up. Slightly irked, she notes this miraculous had never been so troublesome before. Why is she feeling so different now? Had she just been blind to it until now?</p></div><div><p>Carapace is quick to ease his weapon onto his forearm. He is reluctant, however, to be close to Rena again. Said heroine catches his eye when he steals a wary glance at her from the corner of his vision, halfway across the building they've ended on.</p></div><div><p>"I admit, I'm impressed," she confesses. "Though you wouldn't have gotten me if I wasn't so busy working."</p></div><div><p>"<em>Working</em>?" he says, nearly aghast.</p></div><div><p>"Watching for the signal. We <em>are</em> still on the clock, aren't we?"</p></div><div><p>Carapace frowns. "Where was that attitude, like, twenty minutes ago?"</p></div><div><p>Alya shrugs carelessly. "Hidden in plain sight."</p></div><div><p>Carapace just shakes his head, not taking her seriously at all. "Look, even if you never got distracted, I'd've still bested you. You've been going a hundred percent this entire time. I paced, you didn't. It was only a matter of time before you got too tired to outrun me anymore."</p></div><div><p>Huh. She hadn't realized she was pushing so hard. She was having too much fun, she supposes, and had gotten overconfident after he'd proven too slow to best her in the beginning. Alya narrows her eyes to herself as she considers that information a second longer; this narrative seems familiar. . .</p>
<p></p><div><p>"So?" Carapace begs eventually, still not really looking at her-- though he seems more relaxed, ironically, than before the whole chase. "What'd you learn about me?"</p></div><div><p>Alya turns to him. "You're interested?"</p></div><div><p>"I suffered through the investigation, I might as well know the results."</p></div><div><p>His soft face is still frowning, his hands curled into loose fists at his sides, but there's a twinkle in his eyes among the distrust. It looks like contentment, like curiosity. And he's <em>calm</em>, like usual, like nothing ever happened. He really wants to know.</p></div><div><p>Alya smirks mysteriously, intrigued; did he actually like the chase as much as she did? "I learned that I like you." she answers him.</p></div><div><p>A mix between a scoff and a laugh serves as Carapace's thoughts on that. He turns his back to her in favor of watching the waterway again, his shield still on his forearm where he can see it. Alya smiles gently at him in spite of his obvious new aversion to her.</p></div><div><p>He's keeping away from her, but the distance he's putting between them isn't like that. And it's no divide of civilian and hero either, not like with Alya Césaire. Carapace is wary of Rena, but if she decides to stand beside him, he will stay there next to her, fight with her. Knowing that makes her happy. Even if. . .</p></div><div><p>Alya, standing abreast to him now, watching the city with the antsy feeling in her chest quelled, feels her smile fall. Carapace is clearly <em>adamant</em> about keeping things professional. They can be equals, sure, but only professional equals. Friendly teammates. Close for the sake of harmonious cooperation, but nothing beyond that.</p></div><div><p>She can feel it in the way he stands next to her, the way he talks. It isn't the same easy friendship he fell into with Alya Césaire. There's no pointless, random small talk while they wait for Chat Noir's signal, not after their situation has eased. Just companionable silence.</p></div><div><p>Something in Alya squirms, unsatisfied, and squeals for retribution. It isn't the first time this desire has arisen while Trixx has possession of her, but it's stronger than it's been before.</p>
<p></p><div><p>She wants. . . to cause trouble.</p></div><div><p>She wants Carapace to do more than just <em>acknowledge</em> her. She wants him to look at her and interact with her outside of his professional boundaries. She's willing to force it out of him, just like she did with the keep-away race (albeit unintentionally). If it worked once it can work again, right?</p></div><div><p>But. . . she won't do that.</p></div><div><p>There's a time for everything.</p></div><div><p>Right now, it's time to focus on hero work.</p></div><div><p>"What the. . ."</p></div><div><p>The sound of Carapace's voice breaks Alya away from her thoughts.</p></div><div><p>"What?" she asks, blinking, curious.</p></div><div><p>"I dunno," Carapace huffs. He rubs a knuckle against his left eye. "I'm not sure what I saw."</p></div><div><p>"Where did you see it?"</p>
<p></p><div><p>"There," Carapace points in the direction of a dark alley not too far from the waterway. "I think. . . I think it's still there, somewhere."</p></div><div><p>Alya narrows her eyes in search of it, then narrows her eyes further when she spots it. "What the <em>hell</em>?"</p></div><div><p>"What? You can see it?" Carapace turns to her. "What is it?"</p></div><div><p>"Disturbing," Alya wrinkles her nose. And it <em>is</em>. She puts a hand behind Carapace's shoulder imploringly. "Come on, we need to check this out. I have a bad feeling."</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"It'd've" is not a real word.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>In my mind, Marinette secretly has a female-energy crush on Alya. Is that a thing? Does anyone know what I'm talking about? It's totally a thing, it just doesn't have a name. Long story short, Marinette likes the endearment Rena addresses her with, even if it's a little inappropriate.</p><p>Also, I had fun with the Chat Noir-Carapace dynamic. The two of them don't understand each other, and it's amusing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>